prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chardonnay
Chardonnay is an English female professional wrestler Professional wrestling career British Independent circuit (2014-present) Lees made her debut on September 24, 2014 in Infinite Promotions At The Liverpool Guild, under the ring name Chardonnay, defeating Nixon. Pro Evolution Wrestling (2014-2016) Chardonnay made her Pro Evolution Wrestling (EVW) debut on October 25, defeating Nadia Sapphire. On November 22 at EVW Live In Worcester, Chardonnay teamed with Joey Sniper defeat Jason Larusso & Nixon Newell in a tag match. She repeated her success on November 29, when she teamed with Joseph Miller in defeating Matt Ridler & Nixon Newell. She returned the following year in 2015 on April 18, to wrestle a match won by Liberty. At December 5 at EVW Redman Vs. Sysum, Chardonnay defeated Nikki Taylor and again on December 12. At EVW Live In Stroud on October 22, Chardonnay wrestled a match won by Lana Austin. House Of Pain: Evolution (2014-2015) Chardonnay debuted on December 5, 2014 at HOPE Evolution 17: Merry Christmas Ya Filthy Animal in a match won by Toni Storm. She returned on February 5, 2015 at HOPE Evolution 18: And The Horse You Rode In On, where she won a Four Way Match against Martin Kirby and Ruby Summers and Toni Storm. On March 6, she defeated Toni Storm in a rematch held at the HOPE Evolution 19: A Loaded Gun Complex - Cock It And Pull It event. On May 15 at HOPE Evolution 22: I Shot A Man In Reno Just To Watch Him Die, Chardonnay suffered defeat at the hands of the female powerhouse Viper. 4 Front Wrestling (2014-2016) On December 20, 2014 at 4FW Christmas Spectacular, Chardonnay debuted and was defeated by Nadia Sapphire. The two met again on January 16, 2015 in a rematch won by Chardonnay. During the 4FW Battle Of Britannia event, held on September 9, 2016, Chardonnay and Nadia Sapphire formed a tag team called Too Lush, winning their debut match against Aurora Skye & Pollyanna. Empress Pro Wrestling (2015-2016) On January 17, 2015 at Empress Pro #EscapeArtistsNeverDie, Chardonnay wrestled a match won by Ruby Summers. She returned on July 25 at Empress Pro Invitational 2015, winning a tournament semi-final match against Courtney. She advanced to the tournament final, winning a Three Way Elimination match against Addy Starr and Kay Lee Ray. During the January 23, 2016 Empress Pro event, Chardonnay & Nadia Sapphire as Too Lush, won their second tag match together, defeating Violet O'Hara & Violet Vendetta. Dragon Pro Wrestling (2016) Lees debuted her new ring name Lady Kathrine Darcy on December 4, at DPW The City Never Sleeps where she was defeated by Sierra Loxton. Personal life Has a self employed Beauty business. In wrestling *'Finishers' Tower of London *'Signature moves' Butterfly suplex, running knee, Roll through Boston crab, *'Nicknames' :*''"Lady Chardonnay"'' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' Queens quest Stardom. :*Too Lush - with Nadia Sapphire Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Evolution Wrestling' **Pro Evolution Women’s Championship (1 time) *'World of Sport Wrestling' **WOS Women's Championship ([[WOS Women's Championship/Champion history|1 time, Current]]) External links * Profile * Facebook * Twitter * Profile Category:British wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Empress Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Infinite Promotions alumni Category:Living people Category:Futureshock Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Evolution Wrestling alumni Category:2014 debuts Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:Flemish Wrestling Force alumni Category:Dragon Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:World Wonder Ring Stardom alumni Category:World Of Sport Wrestling alumni